prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC01
is the 1st episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 438th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, Aida Mana transforms to Cure Heart for the first time. Synopsis In the Trump Kingdom, Cure Sword was fighting against the Jikochuu monsters who have invaded the land. When she arrived at the castle, a giant shadow overcasts it and Cure Sword claims she is too late. Later, a class of students are visiting the newly opened Clover Tower and Student Council Head, Aida Mana, ran about helping her peers in trouble. She did everything from finding a purse to settling an argument between rival schools. Her friend, Rikka dragged her off to the tower as she scolded Mana and told her that that she should set an example, delegate things, and not try to solve everyone's problems by herself. However, Mana claimed she always felt good after helping people and likes to do so. After helping a little girl, Michiko, Mana then spotted popular teen model-Kenzaki Makoto being mobbed by her fans. Mana went to take a look and found a fallen hair pin that belonged to Makoto. She managed to return it and Makoto thanked her. Mana was then approached by a young salesman and he offered her to look at his items on sale. She spotted an unusual pin which the mancalled it Cure Loveads. Suddenly, Mana got sucked into the Lovead and was stunned for a moment. .]]However she thought she was dreaming, and the man gave her the Loveads for free, even though Mana protested. Rikka dragged Mana again to queue in line to go up to the tower. Alice and her Butler, Sebastian arrived at the Tower for a tour. Although she was allowed to jump the queue, she insisted on staying in line as taught by her friend, Mana. A man in queue was spotted by a mysterious boy, Ira. He was able to extract the man's Psyche and create a Jikochuu Crab monster. It started destroying the place and was heading for the top. Mana fearing Michiko's safety, ran up the stairs, as one of the fairies, Sharuru, followed her from behind. When she arrived on top, Mana managed to bring Michiko to safety and went to talk sense to the Jikochuu Crab. Sharuru introduced herself to Mana and transformed to a Lovely Commune. However Mana does not know how to transform and was chased by the Jikochuu Crab. Cure Sword arrived and quickly dispatched the Jikochuu Crab. Mana thanked her but was interrupted by Ira. Suddenly another Jikochuu Crab arrived with Ira's companion, Marmo. The crab grabbed Cure Sword and Marmo tried to force her to spill the whereabouts of the "Princess". Mana tried to help but was pushed aside. Suddenly, the Cure Loveads shined and Sharuru instructed her to place the Lovead in the Commune. She placed it in the Commune and transformed to Cure Heart. As Rikka realised Mana is missing, the young salesman was pleased the way things is going as planned... Major Events *The Doki Doki! Pretty Cure season starts, introducing all four main characters and their mascots. *The Trump Kingdom is destroyed by the Selfish King and his army. *Mana meets Sharuru for the first time. *Mana transforms into Cure Heart for the first time. *Cure Sword appears for the first time and defeats a Jikochuu, but is captured by another one. *Ira, Marmo and Jikochuu make their first appearance. *Two Jikochuus are summoned. *Sharuru get her partner. Trivia *This is the first season opening episode when two Pretty Cures, who are not a legendary duo, two major villains and two monsters appear in the same scene for the first time. *This episode features five different species of monsters instead of usually one; two of them meet the main character. *The salesman that appears in this episode looks similar to Masamune Ouji from Suite Pretty Cure♪, sharing same hair color and same length of hair and same eye color. *Cure Sword does not say "Pretty Cure" when she uses her attack on the Jikochuu. *This is the second episode that marks the lead character to transform into a Pretty Cure at the end of the first episode. The first was in Heartcatch Pretty Cure! as Tsubomi transformed into Cure Blossom, until the next episode. Another one was in Suite Pretty Cure♪, but Hibiki transformed together with Kanade into their respective Cures (Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm). And this also did happen in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, when the whole Cure team transformed in the first episode, however, it is a sequel. *When attempting to transform into Cure Heart, Mana uses the phrase "Henshin" a shout to another Toei series, Kamen Rider. *This episode has much similarities with the first episode of Heartcatch Pretty Cure because Cure Sword's apparition remember Cure Moonlight's apparition in her episode. Also, when Mana is transformed, the episode ends like the first episode of Heartcatch Pretty Cure. Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka *Yotsuba Alice *Kenzaki Makoto *Cure Sword *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Okada Joe/Mysterious Shopkeeper *Ira *Marmo *Jikochuu *Michiko *Michiko's mother *Mr. Kido Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure